


Marked Men

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: In a world where being gay is a crime, Kami feels lost as he struggles with his homosexuality. That is until he meets a man who shows him that being gay doesn't mean you have to be alone.





	Marked Men

            Kami was growing increasingly uncomfortable within the ball room and he longed to escape from the admiring gazes of single women. Right now, he was the most eligible bachelor, having status, money and a pretty face, and every woman seemed to want him. They dreamed of being his wife but Kami wasn't interested in any of them. He'd told his family and friends it was because he was waiting for a special woman to fall in love with but that was a lie to cover the unimaginable truth. Kami loved men, as a man was meant to love a woman, and nothing he could do would make his heart tell him otherwise. As homosexuality was a sin, and a crime punishable by the law, Kami knew he could never admit his true feelings but he couldn't deny them either. What choice did he have left but to live a loveless life?

            Desperately needing a break, Kami made his excuses and disappeared into the rose gardens, relieved to be alone at last. Social situations like this were always so difficult for Kami, especially when his mother was present, desperate to find him a suitable girl.

            It was a warm night and Kami wasn't cold as he walked among the roses but hearing raised voices he debated turning back anyway. What business of his was this couple arguing? Though something was off, the woman sounded just like a man! Startled Kami could only stare as he recognised who was arguing, the man was a business acquaintance of his named Gackt and the woman was his girlfriend, Mana. Poor Mana was supposed to be mute but standing here now, Kami could hear for himself that wasn't so. His clever brain figured things out quickly and his heart leapt in delight to find that he'd found two men in the same situation he was in. This was no ordinary couple, they were both gay!

            The argument progressed and Kami realised that the couple were breaking up thanks to Mana's infidelity. It seemed the other had found a partner on the side and Gackt had found out. He’d heard enough and was about to go, when Mana came straight at him. It was clear he was storming off and his eyes met Kami's in a glare that could render even the fires of hell cold. He knew Kami had heard but was leaving Gackt to deal with everything.

            “I'm sorry,” Kami apologised to Gackt. “I didn't mean to over hear your argument.”

            “I doubt it was on purpose but I have to wonder about what you're going to do with the information.” Gackt replied, sounding wary but in way that made it clear he wasn't going down without a fight.

            “I'm not going to report you,” Kami promised. “How can I, when I know how you feel?”

            “I see,” Gackt replied. “We've always wondered about you.”

            “You and Mana?” Kami asked.

            “And a few others,” Gackt replied. “I'll introduce you, when I know you're telling me the truth.”

            “I'm telling you the truth.” Kami responded but Gackt only looked at him with clear scepticism. Offended that Gackt could even doubt his sincerity, Kami did something he never dreamed he was capable of; Grabbing the other man he placed his lips on the other man's and enjoyed his first kiss completely and thoroughly. There was no way any man could doubt his sexuality now but even with his point made, he was reluctant to let go. For the first time in his life he'd found a port in the storm and to give it up would be not just stupid but possibly suicidal.

            It was Gackt who pushed Kami away but it wasn't a nasty or violent push, just a gentle reminder that he did in fact need to breath. Gackt's arm wrapped around Kami's shoulders and gently he led the other man deeper into the shadows, so that the chances of them being discovered was even less.

            “OK, you're made your point,” Gackt replied. “I'll introduce you tomorrow, on the condition that you kiss me like that again.”

            “I don't know,” Kami replied doubtfully. “You've only just broken up with Mana.”

            “Ah that, yeah but don't worry about it. It was a relationship of convenience, nothing more.” Gackt explained and doubtfully Kami decided to believe him, it suited his own desires to have Gackt to himself.

 

            It was the next day and Kami was feeling happier than he had ever felt before, his mother and sisters were convinced he'd found a woman and, in a way, he had. Only his woman was Gackt, who he'd spent almost an hour kissing and talking in the rose garden before they had returned to the party, claiming to have got lost. For the first time in his life he had no reason to feel lonely, he finally had someone to confide in who not only understood but could teach him.

            If that wasn't enough, today Gackt would be taking him to a special club, where only likeminded men were allowed to attend. It was publicly displayed as a private men's association and you needed to be nominated just to enter. Kami had often wondered why he didn't qualify for membership and had never been invited, now he knew the truth.

            Telling his mother as much of the truth as he could, Kami left with Gackt, feeling that strange mixture of nerves and excitement. Today would change his life in the best possible ways, though it kind of felt like he was willingly walking into hell. Being gay was a sin and a crime and this club would be full of criminals who had more than broken that law. Not that he could talk, hadn't he shared romantic moments with Gackt only last night?

            Arriving at the club, they were let in without question, though Kami's entrance wasn't unnoticed. Many wary and appreciative glances were thrown his way but Gackt seemed to have some power here, as nobody objected to Kami being here and as a man began to approach Kami, Gackt's hand in Kami's soon made him walk away.

            Across the room sat Mana, who had a handsome man's arm draped across his shoulders. This must be the man he had cheated on Gackt with and as he noticed Kami's appearance he barely looked surprised before making a pointed show of kissing the other man, clearly for Gackt's benefit.

            “His name is Klaha,” Gackt explained. “I've suspected Mana was cheating for a while. We never really got on, so you have no need to be jealous. See, I don't even care anymore that Mana isn't mine because I've found a much hotter replacement.”

            “You have?” Kami asked, startled and a little upset.

            “Yeah, but I don't think your entirely mine yet or think of you as just a trophy. I genuinely like you.” Gackt replied and Kami shot him a relieved smile before cursing himself for being so easy to read. Still his affection was obvious from the night before so he made no reply.

            “Well you've done better than Mana,” Kami replied, before realising what he had just said. “I'm not saying I'm prettier than Klaha or....”

            “You have the three most attractive qualities in a man, money, beauty and status. Klaha has all three too but only in half measures compared to you.” Gackt explained.

            “Wait, you think they’re the three most important qualities?” Kami demanded.

            “No. Most attractive,” Gackt corrected. “They are the honey that lures the flies. But to keep the butterfly, you need kindness, sincerity and loyalty.”

            “Then I hope I have all six qualities because I love butterflies and you’re a perfect specimen.” Kami replied.

            “We'll see,” Gackt responded. “You're doing well so far. And on another note, do you know what they say about birds?”

            “One for sorrow, two for joy?” Kami tried.

            “No, let them fly free,” Gackt corrected. “I'm going to get some wine, while you figure out the rest.”

            “OK.” Kami agreed with a smile, as he knew what saying Gackt was on about. If Gackt liked him, he'd come back to his side without being asked. It was lucky that he knew, as the second Gackt left a young man was at Kami's side, introducing himself as Közi. He didn't seem to want to seduce him though, more offer him some advice.

            “Are you with Gackt?” Közi asked, straight to the point without tact.

            “I want to be and I think he wants me too,” Kami replied. “I have to wait to see if he comes flying back.”

            “Ah, a romantic thinker,” Közi replied. “Full of metaphors and dreams of princes arriving on their white horse, you're the perfect match.”

            “So, you know Gackt?” Kami asked.

            “We used to go out,” Közi admitted. “He was my first.”

            “He’d been with you and Mana?” Kami asked stunned.

            “Yeah, he's kind of a player, been with half the men here,” Közi explained. “But he can be loyal, don't think of him as badly, just experienced.”

            “He wouldn't want someone like me then.” Kami realised, who was very much a virgin by anyone's standards.

            “You look pure, vanilla,” Közi replied. “He'll want you.”

            “Vanilla?” Kami asked.

            “Untouched, a virgin,” Közi explained. “Pure white snow. A man like Gackt can't resist that purity. He's like an artist and other men are his canvas, he doesn't want a picture that's already been started, he wants to make his own from pure white.”

            “What are you talking about?” Gackt demanded as he reappeared, holding two glasses of wine. He'd clearly heard the end of the conversation and had suspicions of what had been said.

            “We're just discussing an artist.” Kami replied.

            “Yeah, one with a huge paintbrush that feels amazing when it's up your ass,” Közi replied. “Seriously Kami, you'll love it. It's so big and thick and god does he know how to use it.”

            “I think you've said enough,” Gackt informed Közi firmly. “Look at poor Kami, he's not ready for that kind of talk.”

            “Ah, sorry Vanilla,” Közi apologised though his nickname for Kami was more brotherly than mocking. “I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, sometimes I speak without thinking. But all my words are true. Gackt will make a perfect lover, if you're even half the man I think you are.”

            “Közi, don't you have to find your place for the wedding?” Gackt asked and getting the hint Közi disappeared into a back room. “I'm sorry Kami, I should have warned you.”

            “No, it's OK,” Kami replied. “I think he was just trying to be friendly. He's just a little too honest at times.”

            “Well I'm glad he hasn't offended you,” Gackt replied relieved. “Because there are worse than him and you might see some things tonight that may just upset you.”

            “I'm tougher than you think,” Kami responded. “You said something about a wedding?”

            “That's right,” Gackt replied. “Two members of the club are getting married today. It's not a legal wedding but we do the whole ceremony and afterwards have a wild party. Lots of wine and beer, then things around here can often start to resemble a brothel. I thought you might like to at least see the wedding because today Kamijo and Hizaki, in our eyes, really are getting married.

            “That sounds nice.” Kami agreed and happily followed Gackt into the other room, which had been set out to resemble a church. They took their seats near the front and Gackt explained about how it was a custom among them to have one of the men dress in a wedding dress to be the bride. Sure enough that was exactly how Hizaki entered and Kami gasped in surprise to see that just like Mana, Hizaki could pass for a woman perfectly.

            The wedding proceeded just like a real wedding and Kami began to understand that to these men that was exactly what it was. The lovers’ kiss to seal the deal was the sweetest Kami had ever seen at any wedding and afterwards the reception began with Gackt sharing an entire bottle of wine with Kami. It seemed Kamijo was a good friend of Gackt's and the groom graciously bought the pair a round of shots, that were quickly downed and another round was bought.

            Growing drunk quickly, Kami began to feel like he was drinking too much, he sipped his next drink slowly and Gackt barely noticed that he had slowed down. In Gackt's favour he didn't seem to affected by the alcohol but Kami was growing increasingly uncomfortable now that the party was getting too wild for his liking. He wanted to go home but felt bad for ruining Gackt's fun. As he sat and watched, an idea occurred to him that would make Gackt keen to leave.

            Standing up he wrapped his arms loosely around Gackt from behind and began to kiss the other man's neck. It felt strange to be showing such a level of public affection, even if it had been with a woman, but around him men were doing far worse and he needed to get his point across somehow.

            “Gackt, I don't want to be so vanilla anymore.” Kami complained in a whisper.

            “Oh?” Gackt asked. “Perhaps I should take you home then.”

            “Perhaps you should.” Kami agreed, pleased that he was getting exactly what he wanted whilst keeping Gackt happy and not having to admit he wasn't having fun.

 

            Arriving at Gackt's empty home, Kami willingly let Gackt lead him to the bedroom letting the alcohol control his nerves for him. They sat on Gackt's bed and began kissing each other as they had before but Gackt wasn't holding back now and he was soon claiming Kami's mouth in ways the other hadn't thought possible. Who would have ever thought he'd enjoy having another man's tongue in his mouth?

            “Just let me lead and stay calm,” Gackt advised. “You'll find you enjoy everything I do to you, if you just give it a chance.”

            “OK.” Kami agreed, not entirely getting what Gackt meant, though he wasn't surprised to find the other removing his clothes. He had pretty much told Gackt he wanted sex right now and why wait for a marriage that could never happen, not in the eyes of the law anyway.

            Refusing to appear too much like a scared virgin, Kami returned the favour and began undressing his partner with a confidence he didn't really feel. Who would have thought he could be such an actor? Still all acting was forgotten when he exposed his partner’s erection to the air. Közi hadn't lied when he said Gackt was well endowed and Kami couldn't hide the horror on his face. Did Gackt really want to shove that inside him? It would hurt like hell and probably cause serious damage.

            “I told you to relax.” Gackt scolded and they went back to kissing as the last of Kami's clothes fell away. It was nice that Gackt was going slow and it was even nicer when his firm grip wrapped around Kami's own penis and began stroking him with quick deliberate strokes. Clutching tighter to his lover Kami forgot all about kissing as Gackt pleasured him and let out a few soft moans of pleasure.

            “Do you want to feel something even nicer?” Gackt asked and Kami nodded eagerly, watching in shock as Gackt moved his mouth over his erection and began sucking hungrily at the length. This was amazing and he couldn't believe it was even happening! No wonder sex was so highly rated among married men, if it was even half this good then it would be a magical experience.

            “Now, I'll finish you off but I want my pleasure first.” Gackt informed an extremely disappointed Kami.

            “You want me to suck you?” Kami asked and Gackt started to object before he had an idea.

            “Why don't you suck me while I prepare you?” He suggested and not really understanding Kami nervously moved down the bed and placed his lips over Gackt's erection. Even now it felt big and filled his mouth but it wasn't an unpleasant experience and he knew just how nice it felt so he didn't pull away. Perhaps he'd have more reservations if he was sober but he wasn't and right now he was enjoying himself.

            Shifting his position slightly. Gackt covered a finger in lube before pushing it deep inside the other man. This was the part which really tested a man's commitment but other than tensing in surprise Kami made no protest and it was clear that Közi's comments had made it clear to the other just how men had sex. Unbeknown to Gackt, Kami was actually relieved to find a finger inside him as he'd been terrified of having Gackt's erection shoved straight in, ripping him to pieces inside. As Gackt continued preparing him, he began to understand just how much his body could take and his fear subsided to the point that he was actually eager to have Gackt inside him. The pleasure of those fingers was intense and he wondered if another man's penis would be just as good.

            “Gackt, I want it now.” Kami begged as he stopped sucking Gackt and stared wantonly at his lover.

            “How do you want it?” Gackt asked and Kami frowned as he tried to picture the ways they could position himself so that Gackt could be inside him.

            “Is it possible to sit on your lap whilst you hold me?” Kami asked. “That should work right?”

            “Yeah, that works,” Gackt replied. “And it should give you more control than other positions. Let's do that.”  
            “OK.” Kami agreed as Gackt helped him into position, he had to be pulled down onto Gackt's erection in the end, as he tensed in fear and the pain he felt was almost enough to make him forget the whole thing.

            “Relax Kami, you'll be OK.” Gackt reassured Kami, as he reached around and began to stroke Kami's erection once more until the pleasure made Kami forget the pain. Only then did Gackt take any pleasure for himself and gently he began to move within the tight virgin hole that gave him so much pleasure he just had to vocalise it. His moans filled the room and Kami's joined is as he stroked his partner harder and faster.

            Unused to such pleasure, Kami didn't even realise his orgasm was approaching until he came into Gackt's hand and he stared mortified at the cum that was now splattered on the bed in front of him. The other didn't even stop pounding up into him and Gackt's arms wrapped securely around Kami's body holding him close. A position like this could make him last for longer than most but he was in no hurry and Kami seemed to enjoy the intimacy of the position, it would be cruel to suggest another tonight. Not when it was Kami's first time.

            Finally Gackt came and he lifted Kami off his penis and placed him gently between his legs, where the other settled down feeling happy and content, though more than a little sore inside. Pushing Kami's hair away from his face, Gackt smiled as he realised that once again he'd taken a pure man and filled him with his mark. Közi was right to say Gackt loved virgins but it wasn't for the reasons he had described to Kami. It was a lot simpler than that; Gackt just couldn't stand the thought that somebody else had touched his lover. That was why he liked them innocent to begin with and could never forgive them if they cheated. Kami in Gackt's eyes was still pure, as the only mark upon him was Gackt's own, just like he liked it.


End file.
